


Heda's Journal

by AmazonWarrior



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonWarrior/pseuds/AmazonWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if lexa kept a journal? well here it is </p><p>Needless to say i had to keep repeating to myself that love is a weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entry 1

Dear Diary,

 

Today was the first time i got to see the girl who killed three hundred of my men by burning them. She had blonde hair and these perfect blue eyes. Needless to say i had to keep repeating to myself that love is a weakness. She came to offer some kind of deal to get her friend back or try to stop what we had planned. I of course let her say goodbye to him but wasn’t prepared for what she did next. 

 

She actually killed him herself. In the distance from the skaikru (sky people)  camp i could hear a girl screaming as this boy died. It must of been his lover or something. I could tell that Clarke ( which was this girl’s name)  was doing what she thought was best. Better be killed by her then suffer the thousands of cuts he would of had.

 

It would of been a slow and very painful death. It should have been but no matter blood had blood in this matter. We took the body back to where he had killed an village and burned the bodies together. After that the deal was made. She would help me and i would help her get both of our people back.

 

At the pyre we talked about how i once loved someone but  ended up getting killed by the azgeda ( ice nation) queen Nia. Her name was Costia and i loved her dearly. It was her death that made me think love is weakness and i shut off my feelings toward anyone. Clarke began to make these feelings stir within myself. There was something about her that i couldn’t put my finger on. She was stronger than they gave her credit for. I mean how many could kill someone they love to avoid a slow and painful death? 

 

I could tell that this girl maybe the death of me. Well that is all for tonight. This heda needs her sleep.

 

Heda out

 


	2. Entry 2

 

Dear Dairy 

 

It has been a while since we last spoke. So much has went on between Clarke and myself. She has made me see that love isn’t a weakness but a strength. The love that she has for everyone has made her stronger than i could ever be.  This girl will truly be the death of me. She kills me with her beauty each time i see her.

 

I never knew that i would find love again. I didn’t think it would be with a skakru let alone. She truly did fall from the heavens. Maybe it is Costia soul inside her. Is that weird? Would that be odd if it was? I mean i really think it might be her.

 

Today we decided on an plan to go up against the moutian men. We have an army on the inside and Belomi ( bellamy) is inside the mountian as we speak. He is our inside man for the job. As long as his cover isn’t blown he should be able to get the people out of the cages and then we will attack.  

 

We will both do what is best for our people. Clarke is always saying “ I did for my people” I mean why does she always say that for?  Can’t she say something else for a change? It would be nice if she did. 

 

Like she could say how beautiful i look in my war paint on. Some of the skaikru i heard say i look like a raccoon. If they only knew that i look nothing like them. Well i guess that is it for now. Till we meet again,

 

Heda out


End file.
